


Sherlock

by Tony_Bottom



Series: Awesome Strange Family [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Insecure Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Mpreg, Sherlock is the biological child of Tony and Stephen, Stephen Strange is a Good Husband, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, no beta readers we die like men, strange family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: Tony estaba aterrado. Él definitivamente no está preparado para esto. Y tampoco tiene idea de como tomara la noticia Stephen.¿¡En que carajos estaba pensando Loki!?





	Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Principalmente escribí esto para "Ironstrange en mil palabras o menos" creado por la pagina de fb "Infinity Facial Hair Bros" pero he decidido hacerlo una serie. 
> 
> Este trabajo también se encuentra publicado en Wattpad.

  


Ingresó a su habitación a paso lento. Su rostro estaba pálido, con sus manos temblorosas y un poco frías al tacto. Se sentó en el borde de su cama king, mirando fijamente al piso con la mente hecha un verdadero lío, sus ojos picaban, pero se negó a derramar lágrimas. Mentalmente realizo su ejercicio de respiración, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia un ataque de TEPT y no necesitaba uno ahora. 

Cuando los mareos y vómitos se hicieron presentes le hecho la culpa a su época de solo dormir unas pocas horas todos los días debido a sus pesadillas. Finalmente, su cuerpo era sometido a las consecuencias de ese mal. Pero sus malestares no fueron a causa de eso. Tuvieron que hacer mas de diez veces el examen, pero todos arrojaban el mismo resultado. Tony tuvo que sostenerse de Bruce para no caer, ambos genios se hallaban estupefactos, una cosa como esta era imposible que sucediera. Aunque si consideras a un super soldado descongelado que pertenecía a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Dioses nórdicos de otro planeta y Hechiceros que protegían su realidad, entonces la situación no parecía tan descabellada si lo piensas. 

Tony quería respuestas ante este extraño suceso y las obtuvo de la persona que pensó que estaría detrás de esto.

Afortunadamente el «culpable» se encontraba en la sala de estar de la Torre Stark, y junto a él un Thor que descansaba en su regazo. Como era de esperarse, el multimillonario arremetió contra el Dios de las Mentiras. El asgardiano en cuestión se veía sereno y sin ninguna expresión de culpa, lo que hizo que el castaño se enfureciera. La única razón del porque Loki hizo lo que hizo fue un _regalo_.  


Oh si, definitivamente fue un _gran _regalo.

La Guerra Civil (como los medios lo habían llamado) había acabado con él. Con su mejor amigo sin poder caminar y la traición de la persona que siempre se mostró como un icono de lealtad y heroísmo. No podía mentir, aun guardaba rencor hacia Rogers y a su equipo de fugitivos, pero en vez de salir a buscarlos para tomar venganza contra el hombre que mató a sus padres, simplemente lo dejo aun lado y se enfoco en recuperarse y trabajar arduamente para ayudar a que Rhodey no tuviera que estar postrado en una silla de ruedas.

Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma. Y eso paso exactamente. Manifestándose en un portal cuando una criatura de gran tamaño con aspecto de león con cuernos apareció en medio de Central Park. Si bien el denominado Hechicero Supremo y Tony empezaron con el pie izquierdo, ambos eran sarcásticos y el narcisismo y el egocentrismo no ayudaban para nada en que esos dos se llevaran bien. Afortunadamente (sobretodo para Rhodey y Wong que eran conscientes de la tensión sexual que había en esos dos) eso termino por cambiar a medida que pasaban juntos, logrando formar una buena amistad. Ellos admitían que sus vidas eran similares y se sentían reconfortantes de poder tener a alguien que comprendiera su dolor. 

En la época de invierno las manos de Stephen dolían mucho mas, por lo que Anthony le colocaba almohadillas térmicas para alivia el dolor. Y Stephen ayudaba al genio a tratar con las pesadillas.

Se apoyaban mutuamente y sin darse cuenta se acercaron a tal grado que bajaron las barreras y mostraron sus verdaderos colores. 

Es por eso que no fue sorpresa que se terminaran enamorando. Pero ninguno se espero que la confesión haya sido en medio de un ataque de pánico de Tony. Mientras Stephen Strange sostenía fuertemente al multimillonario, prometió protegerlo y amarlo hasta el último segundo de su vida.

Pero en la relación nunca se menciono el querer tener hijos, lo que ponía al de orbes de color miel entre la espada y la pared. ¿Cómo demonios tomaría la noticia su esposo? ¿Y si Stephen no estaba listo para ser padre? Jodido infierno... ni siquiera él se sentía listo. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Howard no fue exactamente un buen modelo de paternidad. ¿Qué tal si terminaba siendo un mal padre como el suyo? 

Un escalofrió recorrió por su cuerpo ante ese pensamiento. 

Estaba aterrado.

El sonido de unas chispas hizo que levantara la mirada para posteriormente encontrarse con un portal naranja donde salía Stephen. Detrás del azabache pudo ver a un Loki sonriente y un Thor que le levantaba un pulgar, aquellos gestos lo dejaron un poco desconcertado, pero cuando el portal se cerro y su esposo le tomó de las manos para levantarlo y abrazarlo delicadamente, sus inseguridades cayeron y se aferro al agarre del hechicero, sintiéndose cálido y amado.

—Ya lo sé. —Susurró en su oído, enviando una leve corriente a la espalda de su pareja—. Seré honesto. Nunca en mi vida me había planteado la posibilidad de tener hijos. De hecho, era un total asno que la palabra matrimonio no estaba en mi vocabulario. —Se separó un poco para tomar el rostro del mas bajo con sus manos temblorosas, con las yemas de sus dedos barrió las lágrimas que brotaron del genio—. Pero mírame, me enamore y me case con el ser más maravilloso del universo.

—S-stephen...

—Lo sé. Y todavía no asimilo del todo lo que está pasando y estoy un poco molesto con Loki por hacer eso sin nuestro consentimiento. Pero no importa. Seremos padres y me siento muy feliz.

La sonrisa del de ojos heterocromáticos era la clara evidencia de que decía la verdad. Un sollozo salió de la garganta de Tony.

—Estoy asustado.

—Yo igual.

—No sé nada acerca de ser padre.

—Lo averiguaremos juntos. —Depositó un casto beso en sus labios para luego juntar sus frentes—. Te lo dije, Anthony Strange-Stark. Estaré contigo pase lo que pase... hasta el **juego final.**

—Joder. Te amo tanto Stephen.

—También te amo.

Las manos del ingeniero y del ex-neurocirujano se colocaron sobre el vientre del castaño.

La noticia provoco que Rhodey se desmallara en brazos de su novia Carol, una Pepper que gritó super emocionada y un Happy a punto de entrar en crisis.

Visón estaba muy confundido.

Loki y Rhodey disputaron por ser el padrino del bebé.

**########**

Los presentes estaban enternecidos con la escena.

Tony sostenía en sus brazos a su hijo recién nacido con Stephen a su lado, quien tenía su brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros y se hallaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Ambos tenían una dulce sonrisa mientras observaban al bebé de piel nívea, poca cabellera oscura y rostro angelical. El pequeño aún no había abierto los ojos, pero el castaño se encontraba casi seguro que sus ojos eran iguales a los de Stephen.

—Es tan hermoso. —Dijo Happy.

—Lo es. —Concordó Vision ante lo dicho. 

—Entonces... —La voz de Pepper atrajo la atención de los padres—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Espero que no sea un nombre simple como John. —El comentario de Rhodey hizo que Carol girara los ojos.

—¿En serio, Coronel?

El mencionado sobre se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y entonces...? —Habló Bruce.

—Fue un poco difícil, pero sorprendentemente nos decidimos por nuestro personaje de literatura favorito.

—¿Quién? —Preguntaron Loki y Thor al unísono.

El doctor y el ingeniero se sonrieron entre sí.

—Sherlock.


End file.
